mkfusionfandomcom-20200213-history
Enemies of the Mario Universe
The following is a list of enemies from the titular Mario series of games that are recurring foes throughout Mushroom Kingdom Fusion. Enemies of the Mario Universe Albatoss An Albatoss is originally a red bird found in the games Super Mario Bros. 2 and Doki Doki Panic. The birds often drop Bob-ombs on Mario and his allies, making passage through the levels of Subcon difficult. If an Albatoss flies low enough, Mario and his friends can jump on its back and ride on top of the bird. Albatoss can be found on various levels in Mushroom Kingdom Fusion, such as Foul Fungi and Subcon Panic, Act 3. Riding him is a vital technique to passing Act 3. Albatosses used to be normal residents of Subcon until the maniacal Wart seized power. The toad king ordered the red birds to be part of his military. Albatosses were trained to carry Bob-ombs and drop them on civilians who would make life trouble for the new dictator. Ant Ants are tiny little insects native to Mario Land. Mario first encountered these little guys in the Micro Zone, where he was very tiny. They were also encountered inside of the Tree Zone, where they are also encountered in Mushroom Kingdom Fusion, in the level Tree Zone Trek. Several variations of them exist, such as Digger Ants and Bazooka Ants. Auto-Snifit An Auto-Snifit is a new species of Snifit, and it only appears in a few of Mushroom Kingdom Fusion's levels. It is colored green, strangely. Unlike red, blue, and gray Snifits, Auto-Snifits are semi-common and do not shoot cannonballs from their mouth. All turn around when they touch a platform's edge. If you land on one, it will get knocked out and you can use one as a weapon! This is why they all save their ammo stocks. Auto-Snifits appear in only two levels: Hammer Bro Hideout and Subcon Panic, Act 1. Ball'n'Chain A Ball 'n' Chain is a spiked ball on a chain swinging on a pivot. Bowser uses these as cautionary weapons against invaders, but the player can stand on the brick in the center to avoid being hit by the ball. Also, using a Spin Jump will allow Mario to harmlessly bounce off the spiked ball. Many were found in the castles and fortresses in Super Mario World. They have a small, but decent reappearance in New Super Mario Bros., but only in the world 7-Castle. The blocks are still there, and one even has a Star Coin. As an added feature, they rotate wildly as well as spinning on the block, however, this does not affect their attack. Their name in New Super Mario Bros. is Ball and Chain. Banzai Bill Banzai Bills are giant-sized Bullet Bills that have shark-tooth smiles. They can cover nearly the entire screen! They first appeared in Super Mario World, where they were less common than their smaller cousins. Even though they were giant, a single stomp takes one out. They are immune to fireballs. They also appeared in Mushroom Kingdom Fusion, again common in many levels. A single stomp, again, defeats their massive shells. Sometimes they come in groups of two or three, as seen in the Mystic Forest, where your only choice is to duck. Beezo The Beezo is another member of the Shy Guy family. Unlike the Shy Guy, Beezo can fly. They only fly in a horizontal line, but they come at different heights. Like the Shy Guy, there are color variants and each has a different approach. All Beezo carry spears with them at all times. Big Boo Big Boos are basically larger Boos. Big Boos can be seen alongside smaller Boos in Hammer Bro Hideout and Covenant Assault, where they guard exits, Covenant members, or Hammer Bros. They have similar attacks as a normal Boo, if you look at them, they cover their eyes, but turn around and it follows you! It can only be defeated by shells, guns, or a fully charged Megaman Mario shot. One Big Boo is also the boss of Boo Mansion. Bob-ombs Bob-ombs are walking bombs that have feet. There are three types of Bob-ombs: There are Bob-ombs with wind-up keys. These are the present-day Bob-ombs. Stomp on one to make it inactive, then throw it at foes before it detonates. Any enemy caught in the explosion is defeated. These Bomb-ombs will never self-destruct on their own. They come from SMB3. There are Bob-ombs with arms, which are more common than the SMB3 Bob-ombs. They are aggressive, crudely chasing the player and eventually self-destructing over time. They are dropped from the Albatosses in the sky. Pick one up, then toss it at brick walls or enemies. It will explode shortly after. They come from SMB2. Lastly, there are Bob-ombs with no arms or wind-up keys. They are shot from cannons and walk around for a few seconds. They self-destruct themselves sooner than the SMB2 type. A stomp instantly kills them and they are only found in the level Airship Armada. Bony Beetle Bony Beetles are the undead variation of the Buzzy Beetle. These little critters just won't die! As if being an undead creature with the ability to repair itself, the Bony Beetles also have spines on their shells which make themselves known when a Bony Beetle retracts into its shell. It's not safe to stomp on them at some times! Boo Boo is a ghost that likes to haunt all that come by it. Boos typically don't chase those who are looking at them. If they are, they will cover their eyes as if they're scared of the player. Boos will chase players when they are behind the players. Boos can be defeated by projectiles or by a Starman. Boomerang Bro The Boomerang Bro is another member of the Koopa Troopa clan. Like the Hammer Bro, it is also an elite member of the Koopa Troopa clan. As the name says, a Boomerang Bro throws boomerangs. Often they will come back to the Hammer Bro and their range is long. As long as one doesn't stay in a direct line with the Boomerang Bro, the Boomerang will miss. The Boomerang Bro can jump and throw the Boomerang. Bullet Bill The Bullet Bill is a weapon-type enemy featured in the Mario games. Bullet Bills can only travel in one direction and only in a linear path. They're easy to avoid when timed right. Bullet Bills can be defeated by stomping them, using a shell, or by a Starman. Buster Beetle The Buster Beetle, another member of the Beetle Family, has the ability to throw blocks. Unlike a regular Buzzy Beetle, Buster Beetles are defeated once they are stomped. Fireballs can also defeat them. Any block they throw will defeat any enemy or hurt the player. Buzzy Beetle The Buzzy Beetle is a member of the Koopa Troopa clan. The Buzzy Beetle is apart of the Beetle family. Buzzy Beetles have hard shells which protect them from most attacks. When they are stomped, they can be kicked, picked up, or thrown. Any enemy a Buzzy Beetle passes while it has been tossed or kicked is defeated. Some Buzzy Beetles hang on ceilings and then try to fall on Mario when he gets close. Cannon The Cannon is another weapon in Bowser's army. Cannon shoot out cannonballs (obvious) in a set direction. The cannonballs can be stomped on and be defeated by a Starman, but the cannon themselves cannot be defeated. There are also rotatory cannons that have four cannons equipped to them. Cannons are found in fortresses and on many of the battle fleets Bowser has. Chain Chomp Chain Chomps are black orbs with goofy eyes and sharp teeth, and as the name suggests, are attached to blocks by chains. Chain Chomps attack by lunging at the player, with the chain preventing them from reaching far. They are nearly invincible, only vulnerable to certain projectiles. Chargin' Chuck Chargin' Chucks (sometimes referred to as Koopa Quarterbacks and Koopa Football Players) are a type of Koopa who wear American football gear. They have a variety of attacks and sports based weaponry, such as damaging baseballs and footballs. Three stomps to their heads would do. Cheep Cheep The Cheep Cheep are exactly as their name suggests. Cheep Cheep are more of the annoying enemies of the Mario universe. Cheep Cheep can come in two different colors, green or red. Green Cheep Cheep can only swim while Red Cheep Cheep can jump out of water whenever a player is near. Cheep Cheep can be defeated by projectiles and a Starman while in the water. When out of the water, they can be defeated by a stomp. Dry Bones Dry Bones is a zombified form of a Koopa Troopa. Dry Bones act like Koopa Troopas while they're walking, but when you stomp on them, they crumble all over the floor. After a few seconds, the Dry Bones will return to its zombified self and roam around again. Dry Bones can be defeated through a Starman or by a shell. Fire Bro The Fire Bro is another member of the Koopa Troopa clan. Like the Hammer Bro and the Boomerang Bro, it is also an elite member of the Koopa Troopa clan. Fire Bros. basically spit fireballs at you. These fireballs bounce like when Mario throws his fireballs. Just one stomp will take down the Fire Bro. Fire Chomp Fire Chomps are Chain Chomps with fireballs for "chains". It floats around in the air, spitting out fireballs from its tail at the player until it runs out, and then it explodes a few seconds later. Fire Chomps can be defeated by any means. Fire Snake Fire Snakes are fireballs that make up bodies similar to snakes. They attack by bouncing and chasing the player. They are vulnerable to certain attacks or the Starman. Fire Snakes are common in desert levels. Flurry The flurry is an enemy that appeared in Super Mario Bros. 2(USA) in 1988. Flurries are indigenous to icy stages and thus slip and slide, with low traction, as they head towards any threat they detect, which just happens to always be Mario and Co. Like many other SMB2 enemies, Flurries can be picked up and thrown. goomba The Goomba has made various appearances, its first being Super Mario Bros., in many of the Mario games over the years. The always squishable enemy has been stomped, smacked with hammers, and flamed by fireballs over the years by Mario and Luigi. The Goomba's role in Mushroom Kingdom Fusion is the same as it's always been in past games. All one has to do is stomp on it or have a shell thrown at it, and it is defeated. Goombas are unique amongst the other enemies in that their appearance sometimes changes to match that of their surroundings. For example, they wear clown makeup to fit in at Toyland and dress in a style called rhinestone Goombas in Fever Las Vegas. These changes are purely cosmetic and have no effect on the Goomba's abilities. Grinder Grinders are large buzzsaws found mostly in castles and fortresses. They either go on thin dotted lines or roll along the ground. They are nearly indestructable. Hammer Bro. The Hammer Bro. is another member of the Koopa Troopa clan, one of the higher members. As the name says, a Hammer Bro. throws hammers. A Hammer Bro. usually comes in pairs. Hoopster The Hoopster is a huge ladybug that can climb up and down on vines, chains, and trees. Hoopsters ascend slowly making them good elevators on the way up, but they will descend quickly. Hoopsters can be picked up and thrown. If a Hoopster is touched while a player is climbing, then the Hoopster will be defeated. Koopa Troopa The Koopa Troopa, like the Goomba, made its first appearance in Super Mario Bros. The Koopa Troopa are mainly used for throwing, kicking, or about anything with their shells. Their shells may harm the enemy and player alike. Lakitu A Lakitu is another member of the Koopa Troopa clan. Lakitus ride in his cloud and throw a Spiny Beetle every now and then. The Spiny Beetle appears as an egg until it lands on the floor or on any surface. Due to the Lakitu's height, it is almost impossible to stomp him. The only ways to defeat him are by Starman or by throwing a shell up at him. Lava Lotus The Lava Lotus are another type of plant found in the Mario universe. Lava Lotus are found in the oceans. They spit out molten balls of rock into the water. There are four of those rocks each time it releases them. They can't be defeated by projectiles. Magikoopa Magikoopas (referred to as Koopa Wizards in the Super Mario World television series) are Koopa Troopas that can cast spells. They wear blue robes and hats resembling the garb of a wizard. They are generally considered to be high ranking members of the Koopa Troop, and some act as personal advisers for King Bowser Koopa. Kamek, the leader of the Magikoopas appeared in several installments of the Yoshi series. He was usually the main villain or assistant to the main villain. Kamek was the only Magikoopa that appeared in the Yoshi games. Missile Bill The Missile Bill is another version of the Bullet Bill. A Missile Bill has the same attacks to that of a Bullet Bill, but a Missile Bill can turn in direction and head a different way. Missile Bills will turn direction once they pass a character. Like the Bullet Bill, it can be defeated by a stomp, shell, or Starman. Monty Mole Monty Moles are light brown moles that pop out of the ground and charge toward the player. Monty Moles have the same weaknesses as Goombas. There's also a larger variety called Mega Mole which can be hopped on for a ride, but it has more strengths than a Monty Mole, such as immunity to fireballs. Muncher The Muncher is a counterpart version of the Nipper Plant. Munchers, unlike Nipper Plants, can't be killed by any attack. They will harm a player when touched. The only way to safely pass one of these is to cross over on an enemy or by a Starman. Ninji Ninji are little creatures with sharp teeth. There are two different types of Ninji. One will chase a player while the other will hop up and down. Ninji can be picked up and thrown at enemies. Nipper Plant The Nipper Plant is a small plant that likes to 'take a bite' out of things. Nipper Plants will harm any character who touches them. The only ways to defeat a Nipper Plant are by projectiles or by a Starman. They have a counterpart version known as Muncher. Nokobon Nokobons are another type of Koopa. But instead of having a shell, it has a bomb for a shell! These Koopas are found in World 1-6, Birabuto Bash, but are found in other levels such as World 2-7, Skyscraper Domain. All have the same attacks, which is if you stomp on one, its "shell" will flash a couple of times before exploding. You can pick it up, but if you see it about to flash, drop it before it goes off! They can be used to defeat enemies, which is a minor strategy. They originate from Super Mario Land. Panser Panser is a fire-spitting flower that can't be stood upon. There are different variants to the Panser and each one has a different effect. The Green Panser spits fire directly upward, a Red Panser will spit fire in an arc toward a player, and the Blue Panser walks around spitting fire in the air. Parabeetle The Parabeetle is another member of the Beetle family, a flying version of the Buzzy Beetle. Unlike a Paratroopa or a Paragoomba, when a Parabeetle is stomped on, it doesn't lose its wings. Instead, the Parabeetle will lower in trajectory until nothing is on it. Paragoomba The Paragoomba is just a flying version of the ordinary Goomba. Paragoombas tend to jump every now and then, so stomp them like Goombas. When a Paragoomba is hit, it becomes an ordinary Goomba. Paratroopa The Paratroopa is the flying version of the Koopa Troopa. Like the Paragoomba, a Paratroopa will lose its wings and become a regular Koopa Troopa when stomped on. Paratroopas come in different colors, but there isn't too much of a difference between them. Phanto A Phanto is an enemy originating from Super Mario Bros. 2. Phantos will move once a key is picked up and will chase after a player until it is dropped. Phantos will not move while a key is dropped and will continue to move once the key is picked back up. The player needs to keep moving until they reach a locked door. Piranha Plant The Piranha Plant is a basic plant that lives in pipes. Piranha Plants just sprout up out of pipes for a few seconds and then recedes. Piranha plants can't be stomped, but they can be hit by fireballs, hammers, the Starman, and more. The Piranha Plants can be defeated by the hammers when they are in the pipe. Piranha Plants are a basic enemy, and thus are relatively harmless. Podoboo Podoboo are fire-type enemies that lurk in fortresses and areas surrounded in lava. Poodooboos often jump out of lava pits and can go to different heights. Podoboos can't be defeated, so a player will need to time their movements in order to pass by. Pokey (Subcon) This Pokey is the Sub-con version. There are two versions, the green one and the yellow Pokey (Super Mario World). The Sub-con Pokey is a green Ppokey that is able to stack-up upon itself. This Pokey is a walking cactus that is generally found in desert areas. The size of these Pokey vary on how many segments there are. The head of this Pokey is safe to stand on and it can be picked up and be thrown, unlike the SMW Pokey. When the head is picked up, a segment will be in a player's hand instead unless the head is the only segment left. Pokey (Super Mario World) The Pokey from Super Mario World is yellow and, unlike the SMB2 Pokey, it is spiky and cannot be stomped on. While Subcon Pokeys come in 2-4 segments (counting the head), a SMW Pokey comes in a various number of segments, making them hard to pass and having the player tossing a lot of objects to defeat them. A bomb or shell kills a SMW Pokey in one hit. Both Pokey variations, which includes the SMB2 Pokey and this one, are found in the same level: Desert Hills. Ptooie The Ptooie is another type of Piranha Plant. These piranha plants have a spiked ball shooting above them at all times. Ptooies can either be in pipes or walking back and forth on the ground outside of the pipe. Ptooies carry the same strengths and weakness as any Piranha Plant does. Rip Van Fish Rip Van Fish are lazy but aggresive fish, found in some underwater stages. Normally, it's found asleep, but it wakes up and chases the player if the player draws near. A simple fireball takes down the fish. Rocket Engine The Rocket Engine is a device found on airships and battleships of Bowser's army. The Rocket Engine will throw up a flame every now and then. A player will need to time their movements in order to pass by the Rocket Engine, especially if there are more than one grouped together. Rocky Wrench Rocky Wrench are a special force of Bowser's army. They throw wrenches, as it says in their name, when they pop up. They are found on airships, navy fleets, and battleships. Rocky Wrench can be defeated just as easily as the Goomba is. Rotodisc The Rotodisc is another annoying enemy like the Cheep Cheep. Rotodiscs move about in a circular pattern at a constant, slow speed. The annoying 'waffle discs' will hurt any player that touches them. A player needs to time their movements in order to pass by a Rotodisc. Shy Guy The Shy Guy is another common enemy found in the Mario universe, like the Goomba. Shys Guys hide their true forms behind a mask and robe, kind of how Meta Knight does. Shy Guys have variants in their color, but the only differences between them is that all colors but red will turn around at the edge of a platform. Sledge Bro. Sledge Bros. are overweight Hammer Bros. It tosses hammers like a Hammer Bro, but can pound the ground when it jumps and lands, stunning the player. Sledge Bros. have the same weaknesses as their relatives. Snifit The Snifit is another member of the Shy Guy family. Snifits are an advanced version of the Shy Guy and can shoot bullets. Like all the other members of the Shy Guy family, Snifits come in color variants. Each color has a different way of doing things. Spark The Spark is a ball of electricity that moves about the walls of a room or around platforms. Making any contact with a Spark is dangerous. Throwing something at them is one way a Spark can be beaten. Spiny Beetle The Spiny Beetle (more commonly reffered to as just "Spiny") is another member of the Beetle family. Spiny Beetles are a more dangerous version than that of its Buzzy Beetle relative. Spiny Beetles have spikes all over their shell and cannot be stomped. They can only be defeated with a Starman, fireball, or by another kicked shell. Some Spinies hang on ceilings and try to attack Mario by dropping on him and spinning in their shells upside-down, at which point he can stomp on them and use it as a weapon. Shroob Shroobs are purple alien mushrooms from the Mario Universe.They attack by spinning themselves in a circle,and shooting an energy blast from their shroob gun.Two hits will end this enemie's rain. Shroob UFO Shroob UFO's are an advancement to the original Shroob enemie stated above.Shroob UFO's have the ability to float above the player.They attack by pulling their shroob gun out(which is bigger and more dangerous,also the blast is bigger)and which they shoot at the enemie.They also take 3 hits to defeat,rather then 2 by their land counterpart. Sumo Bro. Sumo Bros. are Hammer Bros. that, instead of tossing hammers, stand on top of block platforms and create thunderbolts from a stomp. The thunderbolts create flames on the ground. Jumping on a Sumo Bro. does no damage, but it doesn't hurt the player either. The only way to defeat a Sumo Bro. is by bashing the block it's standing on (only when it's not creating a thunderbolt, and only if the block is bashable), or by throwing certain projectiles at it. Thwomp Thwomps typically are found in castles and fortresses in the Mario universe. Thwomps will crash down on a player whenever the player gets close to them. Thwomps are just Thwomps. Thwomps can be defeated by certain projectiles and by the Starman. There are even smaller versions of Thwomps that hop called Thwimps. Torpedo Ted Torpedo Teds are underwater versions of Bullet Bills. They are dropped from skull-labeled black boxes. Some of them are found outside of water, in levels like Industrial Nightmare. Regardless, they can't be stomped and must be defeated with certain projectiles or the Starman. Tweeter Tweeter is a small bird that wears a mask. Tweeter's tiny bat wings can't help it fly, so it just hops around everywhere. Tweeters can be picked up and thrown at enemies. Venus Fire Trap The Venus Fire Trap is another type of Piranha Plant. As in the name, the Venus Fire Trap can spit fire from its mouth. A Venus Fire Trap has all the strengths and weaknesses of the Piranha Plant. See also *The Mushroom Kingdom Category:Enemy List